Cell Block Alternate Ending
by elaineflute324
Summary: Tori's mad at Andre. Why? Not because of him winning the grades, but something else.


**Cell Block Alternate Ending Chapter 1**

_Italicized text: _Singing

(Tori's POV)

I clenched my fist as the boys left the black box theater yelling "boy power." Fuck this. I can't believe it, teaming with someone who set up the competition to make us lose! What the hell! But that doesn't overcome how my boyfriend treated me. I can't believe he went so far. Andre Harris, you're so screwed. A plan suddenly formed in my mind and shove my phone in my pocket. Jade and Cat stare at me with confusion.

Jade: Tori?

Cat: What's the matter? We got our phones back.

Tori: It doesn't make up for what they did to us!

Jade and Cat realize what I meant and scowled. They walked toward me and cross their arms just like I did.

Jade: So what's the plan?

I whisper the plan in their ears. We each gave an evil smirk. Oh I hope the boys learn their lesson.

* * *

(Andre's POV)

Okay I need answers. Tori, my girlfriend, has been suddenly treating me like I didn't exist the entire day. I don't know what's up with her but I remember when it hit me that something was up.

*Flashback*

I walk up t Tori, who was digging through her locker for her stuff.

Andre: Umm, babe?

She didn't even glance at me.

Andre: Can I borrow your Theater History textbook? I forgot mine at home and I need it to take notes-

She closed her locker door to leave but I follow her.

Andre: So is that a no or yes? Or what?

Tori doesn't answer and Cat comes up to her, perky as usual.

Cat: Hi Tori!

Tori: Oh hey Cat!

Oh so she talks to Cat and ignores me?!

Cat: Are you busy tonight?

Robbie sudenly appears and goes right behind Cat with Rex in his hands.

Robbie: C'mon Cat! Will you please answer me?

Tori: Umm *thinks for a moment* No why?

Cat: Well I'm thinking about going to Karaoke Dokie tonight with Jade and you.

Andre: Uhh Tori, the textboo-

Tori: Sure sounds great!

Jade: *walks over to them* So you guys going to Karaoke Dokie tonight huh?

Beck suddenly comes behind Jade.

Tori: Yeah! Cat was about to invite you. Wanna come?

Jade: Sure.

Beck: Well are you going to help me on my play or not, Jade?!

Okay let me just end this.

Andre: Alright can you girls please explain to us why you're ignoring us?!

Tori: Alright I'll pick you guys up at 7! Sound good?

Jade: Sure Cat(at the same time): Okay!

Tori: Great! Let's head to Sikowitz!

The three girls walk off, leaving us three guys wondering what the heck is going on.

Beck, Ande, Robbie (simultaneously): Are you having the same problem?

Beck: They're ignoring you, too?

Andre: Yeah, you too?

Robbie: What's going on?

Andre: All the three girls are treating us like we're not there all day!

Beck: Wait Tori's giving you the silent treatment? She's your girlfriend!

Andre: Which is why I find it weird!

Robbie: Cat's been doing the same to me!

Rex: Man who would want to talk to you in the first place?!

Robbie: Rex!

Rex: But still, we all know no girl would WANT to talk to Robbie,

Robbie: REX!

Rex: It's true though! But we know that they wouldn't go as far to give us the silent treatment.

Andre: Yeah! What about you Beck?

Beck: Well, I know Jade's still mad about me and her breaking up, but she wouldn't take it so far.

Robbie: Well we gotta think of something to figure out what's going on?!

We remained silent for moments to think.

Andre: I got it!

Robbie and Beck: What?

Andre: You overheard them going to Karaoke Dokie tonight right?

Beck: Uhuh Robbie(at the same time): Yep

Andre: Why don't we surprisingly show up so they'll never expect us and never know when to ignore us so we can get them to talk.

Beck: Hmm...Alright we'll do it like Andre said.

Robbie: What about at Karaoke Dokie 7:30?

Andre: Cool!

Beck: Sure!

Robbie: Alright let's head to class.

Rex: But you know it's true Rob! No girl would WANT to talk to you.

Robbie: SHUT UP, REX!

*Flashback End*

So yeah that's our plan. I'm in my car right now driving to Karaoke Dokie to figure out my answer.

* * *

(Tori's POV)

Tori, Jade and Cat (simultaneously): *singing* Take a Hint! Take a Hint!

The music ends and the crowd cheers at us. I smile at the applause and we put the mics down to get off stage. Suddenly I felt the urge to go to the bathroom.

Tori: Hey can one of you guys order me a soda while I go to the restroom?

Jade: Fine

I walk towards the bathrooms. I was about to pull the door open until I felt a sudden grasp on my free hand. The person pulled me away from the door to in front of him, making me shriek in response. It was my boyfriend. Okay I apparently have to take a whazz later.

Tori: What the hell is the matter with you, Andre?

Andre: I should be asking you the question!

Tori: *sighs* What do you want?

Andre: Answers!

Tori: To what? Life?

Andre: Don't play dumb with me, Tori. You know you've been treating me like I was invisible for an entire day!

Tori: And your point is?

Andre: My point is, why?

Tori: You can answer the question by yourself by just me saying these two words: Technology Challenge!

Andre: Oh so you're mad at me because I won those A's! Jealous Tori?! Huh?! You jelly?! *chuckles and smirks*

I clenched my fist. Those grades mean nothing to me. Of course he doesn't understand the point. Let me just ask him one question.

Tori: Let me just ask you one question.

Andre: And that is?

Tori: What do I mean to you?

Tears started forming in my eyes.

Andre: Why would you ask that question? You know you mean everything to m-

Tori: If I did, then why would you go that far?!

Tears just fell from my eyes.

Andre: What?

Tori: Why would you go that far to hurt your girlfriend just for those grades?! You make it sound like you want to care about those grades more than me! What am I to you, everything or someone to get good grades with?! Yet do I even mean anything to you?!

I was bawling my eyes out by now. Andre looked down at me, finally realizing why I was like this.

Andre: Tori...I..

I cut him off by wiping my tears away and walking away from him. I'll wait for his answer.

* * *

"1 new message" my phone kept on reading. I just continued bawling my eyes out, ignoring the texts Andre sent me. It felt so heart breaking to let it all out. The phone rang again to show that it had a message, by this time I figured it was probably something important. So instead of unlocking my phone, I just looked at the preview on the lock screen.

Andre: Go to my Slap page, please.

I just sighed and opened the Slap to Andre's page. Apparently he had posted a new video on the Slap called Tribute to Tori. I bet that's what he was telling me to look at. As I clocked it, I saw Andre on a stool with his guitar talking to the camera.

Andre: Tori, babe, I know I did the wrong thing. I made you guys lose in that Tech Contest. I really felt bad. But *sighs* that doesn't compare to how I feel when you said I meant nothing to you. Tori, here's my answer to your question. This song I wrote is called What You Mean to Me. It's just the chorus, but it shows what you mean to me.

I covered my mouth and gasped, feeling tears form.

Andre: *strums guitar while playing*

_Why would even bother to ask?_

_Do you think it's necessary?_

_Cause you already kno-o-ow!_

_That you're everything to me!_

_It may not look like it._

_But hell I take it seriously_

_Cause everything is_

_What you Mean to Me_

I literally felt myself mend back together again. Andre touched me with those words.

Andre: You'll see me tonight at 7:30. Love you, Tori.

The video ended and I looked at my computer clock which said 7:30. The doorbell rang and I quickly went downstairs and answered the door. Andre was standing there holding a bunch of red roses. I felt tears in my eyes at the sight of him, no not tears of pain. Tears of love and happiness.

* * *

(Andre's POV)

Right after I saw on my phone that Tori had viewed the video, I rang the doorbell and saw my beautiful girlfriend look at me with her roses. She started crying and I smiled at her.

Andre: Well did you get your answer?

Tori: Yes!

She wraps her arms around my neck and lands her lips on mine. I just smile and kiss her back. We had a two minute make out session until I broke it and look into her eyes, her captivating beautiful eyes.

Andre: Here. *hands her the roses* I should get going. See ya, love.

I turned around but felt Tori grasp my wrist.

Tori: Please don't go...

Andre: Why?

Tori: I wanna...make up for being mad at you.

My eyes widen in realization and smile. I could stay, I was just worried her parents won't let me stay long.

Andre: Are your parents home?

Tori: *shakes head* No they're gone for the whole night.

I smile and kiss her cheek.

Andre: Alright I'll stay.

She smiled and dragged to an amazing night.

* * *

**As you may guess, yes, there's going to be a lemon. Btw, that chorus Andre sang was mine and I just decided to use it in this fanfic. Well please review.**


End file.
